


Sherlock - 'Nude'

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John and Greg decide to play Cupid, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Sherlock thinks he’s going undercover on a case to catch an art thief...Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	Sherlock - 'Nude'

***

ART STUDIO – SOMEWHERE IN LONDON

 

Molly took her seat eager to begin today’s class.

 

Ever since the events of ‘Sherrinford’ her relationship with Sherlock had returned to its former good footing, almost. There still remained the “I love you” elephant in the room that they both knew needed to be addressed, but studiously avoided like the plague whenever they were together. This had led to an uncomfortable and awkward strain between them that left her feeling on edge.

 

So as a way of easing some of that tension she decided to take up something she’d always wanted to do. She enjoyed the art classes finding them calming, and something just for her to focus on.

 

Today’s class was about capturing the human figure in its natural state.

 

Nudity wasn’t an issue for Molly. After all she was required to deal with naked bodies, of both sexes at work every day. Granted they were dead. But Molly felt certain she wouldn’t feel the least bit embarrassed when the model arrived, whether male or female.

 

As it was she was busy setting up when the model arrived, and was completely oblivious to their presence, until...

 

“Molly! What are you doing here?”

 

Her head shot up, just as the model’s sheet fluttered to the floor, revealing Sherlock Holmes in all his naked glory.

 

***

 

221B BAKER STREET – TWO HOURS EARLIER

 

“The suspect to the theft is posing as one of the art students,” Lestrade explained. “They always sit in the same spot, which is right here,” pointing at the place marked on the crudely drawn representation of the Art Studio. “So you’ll have to make sure that you are facing in their direction.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head, his expression easy enough to read with or without the dramatic eye-roll.

 

“There is one thing you should know mate,” John dropped in casually. “It’s a life class, which means...”

 

“I’ll be required to be completely naked.”

 

“You won’t have a problem, exposing yourself like that?” Greg asked innocently.

 

“Not at all,” Sherlock stated firmly, completely failing to notice the look that passed between his friends as he headed out the door.

 

***

 

ART STUDIO

 

Sherlock’s startled gaze remained fixed on Molly, for a beat, then two, before he physically and mentally shook himself out of his stupor. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a calming breath before bending down to snatch up his sheet.

 

Then he made his way with as much dignity as he could muster in the circumstances, to his appointed position, to settle down in the pose that the students were required to preserve in pencil, pastel, or paint.

 

*

 

“Well, that was...” Molly began.

 

“A complete setup,” Sherlock acknowledged, releasing a resigned sigh.

 

“Do you mind?” there was no disguising the concern behind the question.

 

“No,” he assured her. “More amazed that John and Greg were able to stitch me up so easily.”

 

“Perhaps you had other things on your mind?” Molly suggested.

 

“Perhaps,” Sherlock agreed, with a rueful smile.

 

“So,” Molly queried. “What now?”

 

Sherlock thought for a moment, “Let’s have chips. I know a man...”

 

“On the Marylebone Road who gives you extra portions because you helped put up some shelves. I remember,” Molly responded with a smile.

 

Sherlock reached for her sketch pad while offering her his other arm. “Maybe after, we could go back to Baker St.”

 

Molly’s smile turned to a radiant grin as she slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. “I’d like that.”

 

***

 

221B BAKER ST – BEDROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Leaning up against the dresser that faced the bed where the detective and his pathologist slept, wrapped in each other’s arms, was the sketch pad.

 

It is often said that a picture tells a thousand words, and that was made undeniably true of the drawing contained within. For it showed clearly, not only the love that the artist felt for the subject, but also reflected back the impassioned feelings shinning intensely through the heated gaze of the subject, that remained steadfastly fixed upon the only person in the room worthy of his attention.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the lovely artwork by TendaLee @tendaleeart who has graciously allowed me to include as part of this story. Many, many thanks. :-)
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are always most welcome, and very much appreciated. :-)


End file.
